Marilyn's Story
by fReAkYpUnKgIrL
Summary: Marilyn is the gothic punk of the school. She's in love with Bane. Could Bane feel the same? ok, i suck at summaries and writing ingeneral so don't down me to bad cuz i know i suck
1. Fuck Off!

"Hey, look guys, here comes the freak"  
  
I walked along the hall trying to ignore his constant nagging. This was a normal accorence to me. I was used to all their mean looks and harsh words.  
  
"Hey Marilyn, how ya doing today? Aren't you looking especially stupid today"  
  
I was wearing black baggy pants with chains on the back. I had on a black shirt with "Falling Star" on it but my favorite "Distillers" hoody over it.  
  
"I don't think you heard me Mar, I'm talking to you freak!"  
  
I kept walking past him. But soon was stopped as he took a step infront of me.  
  
"And where do you think you're going goth girl?"  
  
I had no time for this. I was on my way to art, my favorite class. Besides, I was having a pretty bad day today, and no way was I gonna take this for the millionth time.  
  
"Hey Jon, I was just going to class. You know, that thing you do when you're not failing. Oh, sorry, you don't know do you. Well, gotta jet. Later hun." I said smiling up at him. This obviously pissed him off.  
  
"Your not going anywhere!" Jon said as he slammed me into a locker.  
  
Now this was getting very tireing. Everyday was the same thing. He called me a freak, I gave him many smart ass comments. He slammed me into a locker. But one thing was different. I never wanted to waste my time on people like him. But he went over the line this time.WAY over the line in my eyes.  
  
Realising me for just about three seconds, not enough to get away, he pushed off another kid. I was surprised to see this because I didn't even see Bane come up behind Jon. But he did, and he was about to punch Jon's lights out for treating me like this. Jon pushed Bane up against the lockers right next to me. This made my insides boil. Jon stepped over the live big time. He picked a fight with Bane. Bane, the guy I was crazy about. Bane, who I never really talked to because its almost obvious any guy would turn me down. Bane, the guy who just tried to protect me. Now that part really confused me. Why would he go out of his way for me? All of these thoughts ran through my head, but I ignored them for one more second. Because, back to the main story, Jon pushed me into the lockers, and then Bane, and that really pissed me off. So, I did what I had to do.  
  
"what are you looking at freak!?!" Jon shouted at me, since I was kind of staring at him.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure, could you help me out a bit? Are you a guy or a horse, cause that huge nose and tiny.well lets just say "thing" throw me off a bit" I said sincerely  
  
"why you little.." Jon spat as he lunged for me.  
  
But he wasn't quick enough, I stept out of the way and he slammed into the locker. He turned back around ready to kill me, but I guess I was to quick again. My foot went crashing inbetween his legs. Jon tumbled down to the floor and Bane was laughing histarically. I picked up the book I dropped and barged through the crowd that had formed on my way back to art. Little did I know I was being followed.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" Bane shouted after me.  
  
"Why should I" I shot back. "Yeah, sure, I'm in love with him. But why should I change my bitchy mood, cause today really isn't my day." I thought to myself.  
  
"Because I want to talk to you" Bane yelled back running to catch up with me.  
  
"Well I don't want to talk to you. Fuck off!" I yelled behind me and rounded the corner to my next class. I think he turned around and walked away, but I'm not totally sure. I just know I didn't see him the rest of the day. And I counted on never seeing him again, though I wanted to. But when I walked into the cafeteria there he was, sitting with his friends watching me as I walked by him to my table where my best friend Boody.  
  
Ok, back to descriptions. Who knows what you're picturing Boody and Bane looking like. Ok, Boody has black hair with red tips. At the moment her hair is long and spiked out in huge spikes. I was always jealous she could do that with her hair. I tried many times, and she helped me too. But my hair just wouldn't stay, so I settle for short spiked hair. At the moment my hair is dyed blue, but I change it constantly. Lane's wearing baggy blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a skull and cross bones on the front. We are obviously punks. And hard ass punks might I add. Anyone get in either of our faces and their faces will meet the ground. Jon is the only one at all willing to pick on us. But only because he's the head of the football team and about a foot taller then both of us. I could take him, I know I could, but Boody doesn't want me to die yet as she put it.  
  
Bane is also a punk. He hangs out with a lot of punks too. Boody and I stick together, and are labeled more the gothic punk girls. And its just the two of us. But Bane has a lot of punk friends in his group. His closest friends are Luke, Jimmy, Sid, and Crash. Bane has black hair spiked up. At the moment he's wearing black baggy pants with holes at the knees and a black Dead Kennedys shirt. A spike braclet was on his left hand and a leather band with studs and skulls on his right. Luke has messy blond hair which seems to never be combed. He's wearing ripped blue jeans and a white wife beater. He has two studed bracelets on, one on his left hand and one on the right. Jimmy has a black mohawk. He's wearing baggy black jeans and a black shirt with a skeletin on it with both middle fingers up. Crash had blond spiked hair tipped red. He's wearing blue jeans and a black shirt that said "Bite Me" on the front.  
  
Ok, now that you know what we all look like, back to the story.  
  
Bane was still staring at me as I sat down with Boody. All I could do was wonder why, I wasn't about to ask him. That's for sure. After all, I did tell him to fuck off. 


	2. Madness?

"Wait, let me get this straight." Luke said to Bane at lunch. "Jon pushed her into a locker, you tried to punch him but he pushed you into the lockers next to Marilyn, she kicked him the the nuts and walked away!?! AND, when you tried to talk to her which you NEVER do because you're a chicken she told you to FUCK OFF!?! Oh my god that's priceless!!!" Luke finished off laughing histerically.  
  
"Yeah, now shut the hell up" Bane answered.  
  
"Oh come on man, that is pretty funny!" Crash said. "The girl you have been crazy about told you to fuck off."  
  
"For the last time I'm NOT crazy about her. I just want to be friends, but apparently, she doesn't" Bane defended himself.  
  
"Don't give us that!" Jimmy interupted. "Look at the way you look at her whenever she's in the room. You can't look at anything else!"  
  
"I just don't get why she's so cold all the time. She is pretty cool you know. And kick ass in art. You guys should have seen the painting he did today. It was a girl holding a guitar. It was pretty awesome." Bane replied.  
  
"And listen to you gawk over her and everything she does. You SOOOOO like her." Crash stated.  
  
Luke was still laughing and listening to the conversation.  
  
"Think what you want to think you guys. But I don't like her" Bane said inbetween the last few bites of his sandwich.  
  
"Hey, are you guys commin with me to that club tonight? Um, that new one. I think its called "Madness". Luke questioned. "Theres supposed to be a kick ass girl punk band playing there tonight. You guys gotta come join me."  
  
"Yeah, sounds like fun." Crash answered  
  
"Yeah, I'm in." Jimmy agreed. "How bout you Bane, commin or what?"  
  
"I don't know, I was gonna go to the skate park right after school and stay there pretty late." Bane replied  
  
"Oh come on man, your always at the skate park. Just this once, come with!" Luke said  
  
"Alright alright, I'll go." Bane answered. "As long as you get off my case about the whole Marilyn thing!"  
  
"Ok. Fine!" Crash replied Bane glanced up at Marilyn one last time before he got up to throw out his trash. 


End file.
